custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mortis
Mortis is one of the Makuta who Teridax tried to kill in his taking over of the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Early Life Nobody knew where he came from. The Brotherhood could not explain, and Mortis never spoke of his past. He came, and his reputation began to spread like wildfire. The warrior Makuta. The one who had no interest in science. The one who could not be beaten in plain combat. The bearer of an undeniable mask. The Mask of Doom, which had the power to doom nearly any being to an encounter with a potentially fatal experience. He became a warrior feared even by his fellow Makuta. So when Teridax took over the Brotherhood, slaughtering his allies, Mortis was the first on his hit list. Nobody knows whether or not Mortis was killed in the battle. He and Teridax plunged into a crevice on Metru Nui. Only Teridax came crawling out, and though he claimed to have won the battle, the jury is still out on what happened to Makuta Mortis. Guardians of the Masks To be announced Powers Makuta Mortis was a warrior, so he was well- trained in the ways of battle, though he was inclined to act less as a tactician and more of a fighter. As a Makuta, he had control over the shadows and the 42 krata powers. However, he had a deformity that prevented him from containing and releasing shadow leeches. His tool, a bladed club, was made out of an alloy that could be charged with his energies. The Mask of Doom gave him the ability to both subtley and drastically interfere with a being's fate, placing the victim in a potentially fatal experience. However, the mask came with a catch. It required an unbelievable amount of energy, and when it ran out of its own personal store, it drained its bearers life energy to recharge. Subtle interferences with a beings fate cost less energy than an immediate and blatant interference, so this led Mortis to use it less often and more subtley, unless circumstances forced him to do otherwise. Personality Mortis rarely spoke of his past, or anything else, for that matter. As a result of his antisocial behavior, he had few friends, and preferred to use fear and respect to make people follow him, rather than trust. His motives were often driven more by his emotions than rational thought. He was very persuasive. Other Makuta have recalled him having moments where he would sit down, and not say anything for several minutes. Trivia *Mortis will appear in Guardians of the Masks, a comic serial by Darkblade9. *Mortis was named after the Latin word for death. *Makuta Mortis is a character that Darkblade9 has been developing since a very young age, and has thus been through countless backstories, personalities, and MoC forms (some more glorious than others). He has also gone through numerous changes in specific powers, ranging from being seriously overpowered to getting unfairly nerfed. Gallery Mortis.jpg Scan_20150122 (2).jpg Category:Cloak of Darkness Continuum Category:Makuta